A need exists for a bundled capacitor for use with motors of air conditioning systems and other devices.
A need exists for a bundled capacitor for providing selective capacitances to a wide variety of motors from a single device.
A need exists for a bundled capacitor that has versatility, low maintenance requirements, and that can include multiple capacitors connectable together to provide a selected capacitance and still operate if one of the capacitors fails to operate.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.